Level 323/Dreamworld
| spaces = 64 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 322/Dreamworld | next = 324/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 323 (Dreamworld) is the third level in Zany Ziggurat and is the one hundred forty-seventh jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 64 double jelly squares and score at least 125,000 points in 23 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Due to the layout of the board making it impossible to create colour bombs and hard to sustain large cascades, limited moves available, the moon scale being unstable with respect to the amount of jellies being required to be cleared per move, the moon struck which comes late (requires eighteen moves to completely fill up the moon meter), low Moon Struck duration at only three moves, the moon struck not being that powerful (it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours) and a high scoring requirement (the three-star target score is the same as that of the reality version) makes this level hard to pass and earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld and the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *You have to clear 64 double jellies in 23 moves. This means that you will need to clear 6 single jellies per move. *The moon scale is unstable with respect to the amount of jellies required to be cleared per move. *The mystery candy may contain harmful items which increases the difficulty of clearing of jellies. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left *'End:' moves left Strategy Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) * '''Difficulty: '''Insanely Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not too useful due to the board layout. Furthermore, colour bombs cannot be created due to the board layout). *The jellies are worth 128,000 points (64 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 128,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 222,000 points. *With fewer moves available, the need to clear a huge amount of jellies within a few moves requires much more huge cascades and special candies which in turn gives huge amount of points (a must have since six single jellies must be cleared per move). *The above point is negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over. *There is only one moon struck which comes late and only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale (the board has five colours). Overall, the moon struck is not effective at all in boosting the score. *The three star target score is relatively high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 275,000 - 325,000 points. *Always work from the bottom squares to create huge point cascades. However, keep an eye on the moon scale at all times. Trivia *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is a prime number. *This level starts a trend of every 15 levels from this level are very hard or above. *This is one of those few levels where both the reality and the Dreamworld counterparts are considered "insanely hard" to pass. The same goes for level 125. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the jellies give the player 128,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Zany Ziggurat levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 23 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Quadrant Levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars